The Glass House
by amisam
Summary: What happens if you take the Urameshi team and place them in a glass house, with 12 Spirits, and a stubborn girlfriend?
1. Opening

((No I do not own YYH… Nor the movie 13 ghost))

Koenma: Thank you Yusuke for coming.

Yusuke: Why the hell did you call me here for? I don't work for you anymore.

Koenma: Will you just shut up and listen to me? There is a new demon on the loose. His name is Nastuie. Information on him is limited. That's why… Why do I have the feeling everything I'm saying is going in one ear and out the other?

(That last sentence in bold letters flies in one of Yusuke's ear's and out the other)

Yusuke: Hu? What did you say? I wasn't listening.

Kurama: hehehe… You better watch it Yusuke, or you'll give Koenma a major migraine.

Yusuke: Hey! Why's fox boy here?

Koenma: Because you're an idiot, and I knew I couldn't trust you. So back to the subject…

((Babble that is not needed to be known))

Yusuke: G-d why is Koenma so moody today? Hmmm…

Kurama: Careful Yusuke. If you keep thinking, you might rupture something. Just go get Kuwabara and well meet back at Genkai's.

Yusuke: Now tell me why we have to bring Kuwabara? Not to mention Kayko's going to be mad that I'm leaving again.

Kayko: What's this about me being mad about you leaving?

(a shadow surrounds Yusuke)

Yusuke: Hey Kayko. (Puts on his stupid grin.) It's nothing really, just something about a guy, a house, and me having to kick his but.

Kurama: So you have been somewhat listening to Koenma.

Kayko: Oh so your leaving me again…

Yusuke: Well uh… and that… and um…

Kayko: Its ok you can go and leave me again.

(Botan hiding in the bushes like always.) "Today were watching our favorite couple. Lets see how Yusuke will deal with Kaykos trick…"

Yusuke: Ok If you say so. (Yusuke begins to walk off)

Botan: Nice move Yusuke. Lets see Kayko reacts.

Kayko: Hey Yusuke! Your suppose say "ok you can come Kayko."! (She grabs onto his arm)

Yusuke: Hey Kayko, I never knew you felt that way.

Kayko: Yusuke! Your Pervert! (slap)

Botan: Ooooo wrong move Yusuke.

Yusuke: Hahaha that's the Kayko I know. (What can it hurt?) Ok Kayko you can come. (What am I getting my self into?)

Kayko: Oh Yusuke. (she gives him a big hug)

Yusuke: Yah yah… stop before some one other than fox boy sees us.

Botan: And Yusuke makes a big save

Yusuke: Hey Kayko. I'm bored, so lets set fire to that bush.

Kurama: cruelty to plants…. (plays along) (chuckles under breath)

Kayko: Eh?

Yusuke: Don't worry Kayko! It will be fun… I can see it now. First a couple of sparks, soon the whole thing will be engulf in flames. Let it burn for a bit. Then we extinguish the flames, and check out to see how… Botan the jig is up!

Botan: Alright! I'm out. No flames please.

A/N: Lalalala… this thing on? Oh wait I'm typing this XP. Hi hi! As you can see I'm in the habit of making anime horror crossovers. Please just bare with me. There should be more puns to come. ((Oh and it will stay pg 13. because they'll be cussing… why? Because YYH is notorious to have funny puns, and allot of causing. the uncut I mean. Not the ones they show on adult swim)) Hmmm sorry for all the brackets I just noticed that the stars don't work.


	2. Chap 1

Disclaimer: sigh... unfortuantly I still don't own YYH... or 13 Ghost.

"Well this is it." Yusuke begins to examine the house. "This house gives me the creeps." "Stop being a baby, baby brother." A chill goes down Kuwabara's spin. "Hu? Shizaru! What are you ding here?" "Well Kaykos' coming so why can't I?" She lights a cigarette. "Hasn't this guy ever heard of privacy?" "Obviously not… Uhhh you guys don't need me so… I'll be leaving." Kuwabara begins to walks off. "Hold it!" Shizaru grabs him by his collar. "Your not going anywhere!"

Kuwabara begins to mumble to him self. "I wonder if the whole house is made of glass."

(Hmm the whole house made of glass? Including the rooms?) Yusuke looks over to Kuwabara. ((as the mind wonders)) Yusuke is walking down the hall. (ok my room is right after Kuwabara's. What ever you do don't look over to your left…) Yusuke tries to keep his eyes in front of him but then it begins to wonder. "Gahh my eyes they burn!"

Yusuke's face shadows. He takes his gaze away from Kuwabara and begins to watch Kayko. ((and the mind wonders again)) Yusuke is hiding in a secluded spot. (Okay Kayko, take it off. That's a good girl.) ((is back to reality)) Yusuke has a doofy grin on his face, and a bit of drool trickling down his chin. "It's a pretty big house. Hu, Yusuke?" Kayko holds he arms close to her chest. "Yah pretty boobs… I mean big! Big house that is…" (oh boy I'm going to get slapped) Kurama and Hiei tun their heads and gives Yusuke a dirty glare. "Yah, and its kinda scary too." Kayko lucky did not hear everything that Yusuke blurted out.

"So are we going in or not." Shizaru flicks her cigarette onto the floor. "Are you sure you want to just walk into the house? It could be a trap." Kurama squishes the cigarette into the ground. "Hehe that's not a first. I'm ready for anything" Kuwabara does a mussel pose. Yusuke looks away from Kuwabara. "That's all I need to see… where's the key?" "Don't need one." Hiei points to Kurama who is using his vines to pick the lock. The door slides open. "Shall we go in?" Kurama leads the way into the house. "Watch your…" Kuwabara trips and falls flat face onto the floor. "Step" Kurama shrugs and continues to walk further into he house. "Get up baby brother, you're in the way." "Just do what I do, walk over him." Yusuke steps on Kuwabara's back, and continues to walk all over him into the house. "More like stepping on him" Hiei polightly walks around Kuwabara. ((Yes even Hiei can be nice once in a while XP))

_"And the fun begins." A figure that looks like teen Koenma hovers above the house looking down at the Urameshi team. The figure transforms into a tan male with long blue hair. "Shall I unlock the first door?" He smirks as a glass door slides open._

"Woh the inside is so big." Kuwabara begins to walk into the middle of the room with his eyes hooked on the ceiling. he steps onto thecenter floor."Holy shit Urameshi! The floor moves!" Kuwabara jumps back. "Amazing Kuwabara noticed something." Yusuke snickers. "Kuwabara ok, no ones here" Kuwabara tuns on his heels and walks into a shadowy figure. A loud yell comes out ofhis mouth.

"Who are you kids and what are you doing here!" "Kids?" Hiei grips the handle of his sword. Kurama chuckles under his breath. "Cool it Hiei."

"Kids? That's an under statement. I'm Shizaru… their mentor" She lights another cigarette. "What I'd like to know is why you're here." She takes a puff. "Hehe and ask why she's wearing those goofy glasses." "Quiet little brother!" She kicks him in the head causing him to loose his balance again. "I'm strictly here on business. Any thing else is none of your business." Huffed the lady. "Okay, here's the deal were both here on business. So you keep out of our way… and well keep out of yours." She exhales another puff. The lady storms off in a huff. "Phft, Kids." Hiei's third eye begins to twitch. Kurama tries to hold back his laughter.

"Hey guys wanna try letting me on your little joke?" Yusuke raises his eyebrow. "He he its nothing, Yusuke." Kurama begins to walk down the hall. "Well now that we know its not only us who are on business here, I say we leave it all the that crazy lady, while we get the hell out of here." Kuwabara picks him self off the floor. "We can't go because its very obvious were on different business. That girl wouldn't know a demon if it slit her thought open and fed her to evil human eating plants." Kayko's eyes widen. "Uhhh is you friend Hiei alright?" "Hehe he's fine Kayko" A scream breaks the silence. "What is the problem now Kuwabara?" Yusuke sighs.

Kuwabara points to a shadowy figure coming from down the hallway. "Take a second look at your scary figure Kazuma." Shizaru rolls her eyes. Kurama steps out of the shadows. "Nothing down there but a study… Looks like Kurama got spooked again… What did it this time… though I have a feeling I already know" Yusuke snickers. "Kuwabara seems to now have a fear of foxes." "Enough talking, Kurama and I will take the up stairs. Do what ever you want Urameshi." Hiei walks towards the stairs and disappears. "I'd recommend the study if you want to keep Kayko somewhere safe." Kurama disappears after Hiei.

_The man from earlier continues to float above the mansion. "Bwahaha, I figured they'd split. Time for door two." With a flick of his finger another door slides open._

A/N: Wow that took to long to put up the second chap. TT I dislike school allot... So here is the story... I had Chap two typed... but then my computer crashed so I was moved to my little sister's computer and I had to start all over... Yes its short... But uhhh I do have an excuase... I just have no clue how to put it lol. sigh... I know the whole story from beginign to end... the prob. is I'm kinda warn out because of my english teacher expecting reports from us every week... My writing skills are all drained...


	3. Chap 2

Disclaimer: Nope I still don't own YYH or 13 ghost

"Who ever owns this house must really like to read." Kayko gazes at the high shelves full of books. "Reading destroys the mind." Yusuke waits for everyone to get into the room before he closes the sliding glass door. "You probably only say that because you can't read." Kuwabara tries to pick a fight with Yusuke. "I can read… I just get bored that's all." There's a moment of silence.

Kayko brushes her hands along side the table, as she walks around. "Oh?" She picks up a pair of goofy glasses. As she puts them on she gasps. "Hey Kayko what's wrong?" Yusuke answers to Kayko's gasp. "The writing on the walls and floors are glowing." "Where have you been Kayko, the house has been doing that ever since we've entered it. Hey isn't those that freaky ladies glasses?" "I it is?" Kayko pulls off the glasses and begins to blink rapidly. "The walls stopped glowing." She begins to slide the glasses on and off, in amazement. "Let me see that." Shizaru puts out her cigarette as she slides the glasses on. "Well?" Kayko waits for a reply. "Nope, no difference here."

"Could it be that our spirit energy is letting us already see what those glasses let Kayko see?" Kuwabara pauses for a moment in puzzlement. Everyone is wide-eyed with astonishment and their mouths dropped to their feet. "Did I hear what I think I hear?" Yusuke pulls his mouth closed. "That my baby brother actually used his brain." "Ok… I am officially creep out, If this house can make Kuwabara smart then something is wrong here and I don't want to stay to find out." Yusuke begins to head for the door. "Hold on a minuet. Could you at least give me some credit that I Kazuma Kuwabara have actually…" Everyone else has found something to do in the library to drown out Kuwabara's gloating. "Hey, guys… guys? Are you listening to me?" Kuwabara yells into Yusuke's ear. "Hey!" Yusuke scratches his ear. "Hm? Were you saying something?"

"Yusuke… The lady from earlier I think she left her book here." Kayko hands Yusuke a large brown leather book. "Who ever this lady is she needs to learn how to keep track of the crap." Yusuke flips through the pages. "Well that's great you can't even read it." "Let me see." "Be my guest." Yusuke hands the book over to Shizaru. They all take a seat at the table.

Kuwabara yawns as he stretches. "Hay, Urameshi… your butts blinking." "Thanks Kuwabara, and I'll try not to ask why you were looking there in the first place. Yusuke ignores the flustered Kuwabara as he pulls a compouder out of his back pocket. "Hey, Yusuke speaking." "Yusuke, how's the mission going?" "The usual Boton, creepy house with glowing walls. A book that makes no sense, and Kuwabara using his brain… wait… never mind cut Kuwabara out of the usual part. "Oh yah before I forget, you have a visitor Yusuke." "Well, what yah waiting for put him or her who ever it is on!" "Yusuke…" "Sniper! You call this a visitor?" "Watch it Yusuke!" Shizaru whacks him one on the head. "I'm only here because I remember something familiar about you case." "Well lay it on me… just not as hard as Shizaru did." Rubs his injury. "I don't know much but I have a reliable source that's coming who is an expert." "Yay, more people, lets throw a party while were at it?" "There will be not partying you slacker." "Grandma? You brought the old ghoul to help."

"Pipe down and let the kid talk you idiot." Yusuke holds his tong out at the compouder. "That's very childish Yusuke." Kayko scolds him. "Any ways I recall seeing a movie." "Your letting our lives rest on what you seen in a stupid movie. That's it Sniper your fired, and grandma… I'm for some strange reason drawing a blank right now. So I'll just leave. Come on Kuwabara." "Hey Boton, how's Yukina?" Boton seems to stumble all over her words after Kuwabara asks the question. "Get over here lover boy." Yusuke drags him out of the room. "What's wrong with him?" Sniper is still confused to the fact Yusuke came up with the idea of firing him. (I'm not even working for him…) "Hehe don't mind Yusuke so what you were saying?" "I saw a movie with Genkai and I think it relates to you mission. So I brought her here to give you guys help." "Now that the idiots are gone, tell me everything that you have seen and found." "Oh, uh sure Genkai. We pretty much found these glasses and a book that can't read."

* * *

_Hehe, with another flick of his hand, two moor doors slide open._

"Jeez! Leave it to Grandma to come and ruin all our fun. Hey; Kuwabara, are you listening." Is moping. "I didn't even get to hear how Yukina is." "Suck it up lover boy, were on a mission don't forget." Yusuke stops. "Uh, do you remember where were are?" "What? Do you mean you got us lost?" "Well we wouldn't be as lost if you were aware of where we were going!" "Don't blame this on me Urameshi! You were the one storming off having a hissy fit." Yusuke grabs Kuwabara by the collar. "You gunna do something about?" They both freeze to the sound of a little kid laughing. They pop their heads from behind the wall and peer down the hallway. "Ha! What you so scared about Urameshi? It's only a little kid." Kuwabara being the baka that he is walks up to the kid. "Hey there little guy want ssss…ome…" "Kuwabara what's with the stuttering, your acting like you seen a g…" "Ghost!" Kuwabara interrupts as he falls onto his butt and scoots back behind Yusuke. The kid turns his head towards Yusuke showing a Tonka truck partially lodged into his head. "Your crazy Kuwabara that is obviously a trixter hat. I know because I'm used it a couple of times on Kayko and my teachers. Watch I'll show you. I'll just walk up to him put my hand on the truck and yank it off." Yusuke begins to put his hands on the truck but his hands fades through. "Oh, crap he is a ghost." He slowly walks back towards Kuwabara. "What do we do now Urameshi?" "No problem, I've been a ghost once before and I very well know how to talk their language." He holds up both hands and does the alien peace sign. "We come in peace." "Oh that's great Urameshi, treat him like he's some space whack alien." "I don't see you coming up with any good ideas." "I got it! How about get do that way and run screaming for our lives." "That's nice Kuwabara, and after that we can go crying to our mommies, you baka!" Yusuke smacks him one on the head. The Kid begins to stand. "Uh, never mind Kuwabara. Your way's better."

* * *

"Notice anything out of the ordinary?" Hiei walks down the hall besides Kurama. "Be sides the glowing walls… No." Kurama has his hands shoved in his pockets. "This case was a waste of time." "Shall we go back down stairs?" "Lets." The two turn to see a nude woman standing behind them. Hiei draws his sword ready to attack. (It's not like Mukuro was hard enough but this?) ((Sorry for the interruption but I have an important message, for those of you who have not seen it, you will… They just need to find a way to sensor it. Anyway, in later episodes Hiei meets Mukuro and lets just say they didn't hid anything from each other. Back to the story, thank you.)) "Strange." "What is it Kurama?" "I didn't hear her coming or sense anything." 

The nude girl pulls a dagger out from behind her and begins to lunge for Kurama. (These halls are to narrow for me to get around) He pulls out a seed. "Rose whip." The whip went right through the girl. "What?" Kurama dodges most of the blow leaving the dagger pinned in his shoulder. He pulls out the dagger tossing it aside. "What do you think of that?" "This case might now be a waste after all." The nude girl glares angrily at the two as she turns to corner.

"There must be more of them in these halls." "Hehe, don't curse it Hiei, we don't even know how to protect us from them." The fox clenches his bleeding wound. A scream is heard from the other end of the hall. The two run towards the scream. "It's all icy, don't slip." "Kurama, I know this ice and that scream can only lead to one thing." They both come to a sliding halt. "Yukina!" Hiei puts all his spirit energy into his sword as he attacks a creature that has his head in a cage. The creature is knocked down the hall and whams against the wall. The thing looked like it was being electrocuted once it hit the wall.

"What do you think your doing here?" Yukina whips her tears away from her eyes. "So that's it, spirit energy! No time for explanation, lets go." Kurama holds his hand out for Yukina.

A/N: Bwahahaha a cliff hanger… I'm sorry for the cliffhanger. I'm about to leave for the movie on the holocaust and I might get extra credit bla bla bla. So anyway If it doesn't take to long I'll continue to write. Oh and because of it being spring break I have all the time to write. Yay for you… hehe


End file.
